


there's nothing to do in this town but you

by awkwardeye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: In which Mikasa and Annie are lovers without a clear relationship





	1. midnight

Mikasa holds her breath as her head tilts back. Her eyes close as her fingers find their way through flaxen strands already made unruly by their path. When she realizes that she's holding her breath, she exhales slowly, shakily.

Annie grips Mikasa’s thighs, spreading them wide and high so that, with Mikasa’s hips tilted in such a way, her sex presents itself in the most delectable manner. And she looks up at Mikasa as her fingers sink without hurry into silken depths that leave them coated in the evidence of arousal. Those doleful blue eyes that stare without cease note the undulating wave of her lover’s every breath.

But it feels wrong even after all this time to call each other something as seemingly intimate as _lovers_.

Mikasa twitches, her thighs rising infinitesimally, as a ragged moan tumbles from her lips left swollen and red from being bitten, licked, kissed, sucked. She grips the back of the couch as her torso seeks to sink further into the cushions than possible.

It's late, the only noises save for Mikasa’s moaning, the low hum of the television playing behind Annie, the whir of the AC, and the wet, unabashed noise of Annie devouring Mikasa's cunt as though it'll be her last meal. The room is lit by the television and a single lamp. With the boys gone, the apartment in languid in the absence of troubled air.

“ _Mmm, just like that_ ,” Mikasa whimpers, her hips rocking against Annie's tongue and fingers.

Color floods Mikasa's cheeks and her eyelids twitch as Annie's fingers jerk quickly against her clit.

And Annie watches Mikasa forget herself in her pleasure.


	2. first

The first person to make Mikasa’s head spin is Annie Leonhart. It’s not nausea. It’s not true infatuation; it’s a sudden lust. Rather, it’s the sudden recognition of the fact that Mikasa wants Annie to touch her that makes her head spin.

They’re on Mikasa’s bed. Mikasa remembers how she managed to get Annie to agree to a sleepover. She remembers the papers they’d been looking over before she suggested they drink the wine Armin gave to her a few weeks back. That had come from his parents.

But there’s space between then and Mikasa sitting on Annie’s lap, shorts and panties rolled down her thighs and hanging off of her ankle. There’s lost time in which Annie whispered something. Now Annie’s beside Mikasa, rubbing the cunt she’s dreamt of for months.

Mikasa covers her mouth and rolls her hips, feeling a mixture of fear and pleasure tangle in her stomach. She’s afraid of the consequences of letting Annie touch her, but Mikasa can’t stop herself from running quickly toward what she’s sure will be a brick wall.


	3. filthy

Annie’s skin seems to glow in the moonlight. She smiles. She moans.

Mikasa bites her lip hard and tilts her head back as her hips rock.

The bed creaks and groans, the headboard thudding against the wall with each movement of Mikasa’s hips. Sheets wrinkle and whisper. There’s no point in being quiet when everyone’s asleep. Leaving the door open even just a few inches excites them, anyway. It’s the thrill of the possibility of being caught.

Mikasa’s hair sticks to her forehead and the sides of her face in the summer heat. Her sweat slicken thighs slide against Annie’s. A wetness blooms between their sexes pressed tightly together. There’s something undeniably erotic about the way each breath seems to travel through Mikasa’s body from head to toe.

“You like it when I fuck you?” Mikasa murmurs, her fingers tightening slightly at Annie’s throat.

It’s not often that Mikasa controls what rises in the comfort of old bed sheets, but she relishes in the helpless arousal she inspires each time in Annie. Her vulgarity never fails to surprise and excite Annie. 

_ Sweet Mikasa, sweet, sweet Mikasa, where have you gone? _


End file.
